Love is a Complicated Thing
by cresentrose
Summary: ON HOLD AU Inuyasha, Kagome, and Kikyo are the best of friends when they were younger. Kagome left for awhile and when she came back, something happened to Kikyo for her to hate Kagome and Inuyasha is oblivious to this. see what happens. R&R plz
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: i don't own Inuyasha or anything for that matter sigh

random quote: Just because someone doesn't love you the way you want them to,  
doesn't mean they don't love you with all they have

It was the first day of summer and like any other soon to be 2nd grader, a silver haired boy and a raven-haired girl were excited to just go out and play. "Yasha! Slow down, you're running too fast," the girl yelled out to her companion.

Inuyasha Takahashi only turned around and started to run backwards. "It's not my fault that you're a slow runner." But when he saw that she was lagging behind and close to tears by his comment, he reluctantly slowed down. The girl brightened and sped up to catch up to him.

When they reached the park, they were delighted to see that it was practically deserted and started playing tag. When Inuyasha was chasing her near the swings, he saw that a girl their age was crying on one of them.

Being the sucker he was to girls in tears, he cautiously went up to her. When he put his hand on her shoulder, the girl bolted straight up and nearly knocked him down. When she saw him, she furiously started to rub her tears away.

When she looked up, she saw that he was offering her a handkerchief. She smiled at him and gingerly took it. She wiped her eyes with it and smiled at him that left a warm feeling inside of him. "Thank you. I'm sorry if I was bothering or distracting you in any way."

Inuyasha just looked down to the side and said, "Nah, you didn't bug me. Sides, parks are for playing and stuff. You shouldn't be crying and sad." She smiled at him again and he couldn't help but smile too. "By the way, my name is Inuyasha. What's yours?"

The girl just smiled brightly and said, "I'm Kagome! Nice to meet you Inuyasha." "Well right now I'm playing tag with a friend of mine. Do you want to join us?" Kagome started jumping and clapping excitedly and nodded her head.

When they were about to run off, the girl from before came from behind them and hit Inuyasha on the shoulder. "What's the big deal leaving me alone! One minute you're behind me and the next you've vanished into thin air!"

"Ow Kikyo, that actually hurts. I was just talking to Kagome here. I didn't mean to leave you alone." It was then that Kikyo finally noticed Kagome. 'She looks almost exactly like me,' Kikyo thought.

Between the two, they both had the same physical appearance except Kagome had black hair with natural blue highlights while Kikyo had hazel highlights and Kikyo's face was more angular than Kagome's heart shaped face.

Kagome just stuck her hand out to Kikyo and smiled at her. "Hi there. I'm Kagome Higurashi. What's your name?" Kikyo just eyed the hand in front of her and was about to brush her off but one look at Inuyasha's face made her double think that.

Kikyo forced a smile to her face and shook hands with Kagome. "Hey, my name is Kikyo Miko. And I see that you already met _my_ best friend Inuyasha." Kagome just nodded when Inuyasha interrupted their little chat.

"Hey Kikyo, I asked if Kagome if she wanted to join our game. You don't mind right?" When Kikyo looked at him and saw the look he was giving her, she just gritted her teeth and said, "Of course not. What made you think otherwise?"

When she said that, Kagome started jumping up and down. "Yay! I have new friends to play with! So who's it?" Kikyo was about to say something but Inuyasha just said that he was. For the rest of the day, the three of them played and eventually Kagome got on Kikyo's good side.

4 years later

Over the years, the three were practically inseparable. They always hung out together and had regular sleepovers at Inuyasha's place. It was at one of these sleepovers that Kagome said something that would change their lives.

As Kagome made her way up to Inuyasha's home, she couldn't help feel anxiety about her dearest friends' reactions when she told them the news. She knew that Kikyo would get over it and just say that they'll always be friends and keep in touch, but she knew her main concern was Inuyasha.

Though she might be close friends with Kikyo and had some other friends at school, she knew that Inuyasha was more special to her and that Inuyasha felt the same. Sure, he knew Kikyo longer than her but she knew deep down that he was more caring to her than Kikyo.

When she finally reached the door, she was about to ring the doorbell but was startled when the door suddenly swung open. Before she knew it, she was in Inuyasha's arms being swung around in the air. "Can you believe it Kag, we're finally going to be in middle school!"

Kagome just smiled sadly at him. "Inu-chan, you get excited over the simplest things." Inuyasha finally put her down when she said that and noticed her long face. "What's wrong, Kag?" Before she could answer, they were interrupted when Kikyo arrived.

"Hey Yasha, Kaggie, what are you guys doing just standing in the hallway?" Kagome just rolled her eyes when Kikyo called her by her "favorite" nickname. "Jeez Kiki, why must you call me 'Kaggie'?"

Kikyo just merely smiled and coolly replied, "Just giving you a nickname just as cool as the one you gave me." They both glared at each other but after awhile, they both burst into giggles and started talking animatedly into the living room, leaving a baffled Inuyasha behind.

Inuyasha shook his head when he realized that both girls left their luggage with him. He started to grumble about ungrateful girls and doing everything himself while he went to put them away.

As the day went on, Kagome couldn't put aside her dread and Inuyasha was starting to worry. When it was really apparent that Kagome had something to say, Kikyo finally noticed and asked what was wrong. Kagome just started to laugh nervously and said it was nothing.

Both Inuyasha and Kikyo looked at each other while Kagome wasn't looking and nodded their heads at each other. When Kagome looked at back at them, she saw the glint in their eyes and started to back away. "Hey guys, why are you looking at me like that?" Kagome stuttered.

"You know Kagome, it's not very nice to keep things from your friends," Kikyo said. "Especially from your best friends and those who've you've known for so long now," Inuyasha added. "What makes you guys think I'm keeping something from you?" Kagome said nervously.

"Don't play games with us Kagome. Either spit it out or we'll make you say it," Kikyo said heatedly. When Kagome saw the look on their faces, she knew she couldn't keep it from them any longer and reluctantly told them.

"My family and I are moving back to Solaria next week. I don't know when we'll be coming back but I know it won't be for a long time." When Kagome started to cry, Kikyo went up to hug her, while Inuyasha stood where he was. He bent his head down and he started to shake.

When Kagome looked up to see him like that, she tentatively called out his name. When he heard her say his name, his head snapped up and she saw that his eyes were blazing. At that, Kagome was taken back and when she started to walk to him, he backed away.

Kagome stopped in her tracks when Inuyasha softly said, "And when did you know you were going to move?" Kagome looked down and said, "About a month ago." Kagome winced when Inuyasha started to glare at her through slit eyes.

"And you didn't tell us then? What, if we didn't have this sleepover, you would have told us on your cell while riding in the car back to Solaria?!" With that said, Inuyasha stormed off outside. Both Kagome and Kikyo were shocked at Inuyasha's reaction before they both dashed to the door at the same time.

Since the door wasn't that wide, they got stuck and started to push each other out of the way. "Move your big butt out of the way Kikyo! I have to talk with Inuyasha!" "And make him even more upset? I don't think so you little twit!"

They started scratching and pulling each other's hair when Kagome finally had enough. "Listen Kikyo! I know I screwed up, and that's why I have to be the one to talk to him. So don't make this even harder than it already is, and just let me pass!"

By now, both girls were breathing hard and glaring at each other. Kikyo just blew her bangs out of the way and said, "Fine! But I'm telling you this now. If you anger him even more, you'll regret it." Kagome just nodded vigorously and sprinted outside. Kikyo just shook her head and went back to the living room.

TBC

random quote: The worst way to miss someone is to be sitting right beside them knowing you can't have them

AN:

will Inuyasha forgive Kagome? see what happens next! i forgot to say this in the summary chappie but for the first few chapters, they'll still be in the time frame before Kagome moves. i wanted to show you guys how close they are and not just jump into them being seniors. don't worry, they'll be in high school... eventually. hahah. i'll be updating later this week so keep a look out for it. o yea, i'll be putting random quotes in the beginning and ending of the chapters so ignore them if you don't want to read them. until next time.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: sigh Sadly i don't own Inuyasha, but i can dream.

random quote: Don't waste your time on a man/woman, who isn't willing to waste their time on you

When Kagome finally spotted him, she was surprised to see a few tears trickle down his face. As silently as she could, she started to approach him when she heard him say, "I know you're there Kagome, and right now I don't want to talk to you."

'If he thinks he can get rid of me that easily, he's got another thing coming,' she thought. Kagome just plopped down next to him and asked, "How did you know it was me?" Inuyasha just kept his eyes closed and said, "How did I know it was you those other times?"

"I just do ok. Would you like to explain how I could never sneak up on you? Now leave before you piss me off even more." Kagome flinched at his words and when she put her hand on his shoulder, he just jerked away. When he did that, Kagome felt a sting in her heart.

"Inuyasha, please hear me out. I didn't mean to hurt you by not telling you but…" she trailed off. Inuyasha scoffed and Kagome saw that he finally had his eyes open but were looking straight ahead.

"But what Kagome? Did you really expect me to be okay with you keeping something as big as this away from me? God, I bet the only reason why you told us was because we kept on bugging you." Before he could continue, Kagome tugged on his forelocks.

"Now you listen to me, and listen good, Inuyasha Takahashi," Kagome heatedly whispered. When Inuyasha opened his mouth to retort, Kagome shook her head and glared at him. "No, you're going to hear what I have to say, and don't you dare think about interrupting or I swear to God you'll regret it!"

When Inuyasha saw how serious she was, he reluctantly backed down. Kagome let his hair free and looked him straight in the eye. "Before I explain why I didn't tell you earlier, I just want you to know that you and Kikyo are the best friends anyone could ever ask for."

When she didn't get a reaction from him, she only sighed before continuing. "The reason why I didn't tell you was because I… I was… I was afraid," she whispered. Inuyasha's eyebrow rose at that. "Afraid? You were afraid? Afraid of what exactly?! Afraid that…"

"Afraid that if I told you, you would act like you are right now! I wanted to tell you before but I knew that if you knew, everything would be different. I just wanted to spend the time we have left as if nothing was wrong. Is that so much to ask Inuyasha?

"To spend time with you without the burden of knowing it might be the last time we'll see each other?" Tears started to stream down her cheeks and when Inuyasha tried to wipe them away, she shook her head while backing away.

Inuyasha only grabbed her and wrapped his arms around her. Kagome buried her face in the hollow of his neck while Inuyasha just stroked her hair. "Shh, it's ok, Kag. You know I hate to see you cry. And… I'm sorry for the way I reacted."

"But… when you said you were moving, it reminded me of the time when my pops said he was going away for awhile for a business trip and it doesn't help when he also was going to Solaria," he said dryly.

Kagome just hugged him tighter and said, "I'm sorry Inu-chan. I forgot that your dad went there on a business trip and…" Inuyasha just sighed and replied, "It's okay, Kag, I'm getting over it." They broke apart and just sat there in silence when Inuyasha broke it.

"You know, you could have told me this when you found out and we wouldn't have been fighting," he said teasingly. "But I told you why I…" She was silenced when he put his finger on her lips.

"Yes, I know why, but you should have known better than to keep this all bottled up. If you told us this from the start, I bet you anything we would have come up with a solution like… oh, I don't know, maybe visiting each other at least once a month?"

Kagome opened her mouth to say something, but closed it. She opened it again, but closed it when she couldn't think of something to say. This happened a few more times before Inuyasha started to laugh.

She just huffed and finally said, "Well excuse me for not thinking straight when I'm distraught." Inuyasha finally stopped laughing and pulled her to him again. "Yea, I know. Come on, let's go back in before Kikyo thinks we killed each other."

Kagome just laughed, and they both headed back in holding hands. When they entered the living room, they weren't surprised to see Kikyo waiting for them with a scowl on her face and her hands on her hips. "It's about time you guys came back."

"I was about to go out there and make you guys make up just so we can get on with our lives. Now that you guys are here, what do you want to do first?" Before either could reply, both Kikyo and Kagome's cell phones started to ring.

Kagome left Inuyasha's side to sit on the couch while Kikyo went to the backyard when they picked up their phones. Inuyasha decided to go the kitchen and get a snack while he waited for them to finish. "Hi Mom," Kagome said.

"Hello dear. I was just calling to remind you that your cousin is coming to visit. She should be at the house in about 15 minutes or so. Be sure to entertain her, and I should be back from my trip a day before we move. Oh my, I have to go or else I'll miss my train."

"I'll talk to you later, goodbye dear." Before Kagome could say anything, her mother hung up. "Damn, I totally forgot she was coming today. What am I going to tell the others?" Before she could anything else, Kikyo came storming into the living room.

"Oh, I cannot believe her! I told her I was going to a sleepover and then she springs this on me." Just then, Inuyasha came back and saw Kikyo gathering up her belongings. "What's going on, Kikyo? Why are you packing your stuff?" Inuyasha asked.

Kikyo picked up her stuff and said, "Sorry Yasha. That was my mom saying that we're going to Rome for her next fashion show. I tried to talk her into letting me stay, but she wouldn't listen. So now I have to go home and get my things ready. I'm sorry to bail on you guys like this, but my mom's in one of her moods again."

She went up to him, hugged him goodbye, and then went to Kagome. "I'll be sure to be back before you leave. Just call me later and tell me the details ok?" With that said, she took her stuff and went out the door towards the limo waiting for her.

"That was unexpected. I guess that means it's just me and you Kag," Inuyasha said. Kagome started to laugh nervously and said, "Yea… about that." "Inuyasha, there's something I have to tell you."

Inuyasha raised his eyebrow and said, "Don't tell me you have to leave too. You just got here." "Well, you see, the thing is that my cousin is coming to visit in about 15 minutes, and no one is home to greet her."

"I just can't leave her there all by herself, and besides, she doesn't even have a key to the house." When she saw his face drop, she immediately started to feel bad when an idea occurred to her. "Oh I know! How about she comes over here too?

"It's not you don't have room for her in your big mansion and all. You said that both your mom and brother are out of town, so there shouldn't be any problems. This way I can see my cousin and still stay here. Please Inu-chan?"

Kagome turned puppy eyes towards him and he cursed himself inwardly for never being able to deny her anything when she did that. When she saw his guard crumble, she smiled brightly and launched herself into his arms. "Thank you, thank you!"

"Go call the driver, so we can leave. I don't want her to wait there for too long." Inuyasha just nodded his head and within minutes, they were on their way to Kagome's house. When they reached their destination, Kagome saw someone exit a taxi just ahead of them.

When she got out, she went straight to the girl and called out her name. "Rin! It's so good to see you again!" Rin just laughed and went up to hug her. "Hey girl, long time no see." As Inuyasha went up to them, Kagome said, "Rin, I would like you to meet Inuyasha."

"Inuyasha, this is my cousin Rin." They shook hands and Kagome bent down to pick up Rin's luggage. "I know I didn't tell you this ahead of time but we're goin to Inuyasha's for a sleepover. Now let's go before the driver gets bored waiting for us to get back to the car."

As the day went on, Kagome and Rin got the chance to catch up on their lives, and Rin got to know Inuyasha better. It was around midnight when Rin went to the kitchen for a drink. When she turned around, she nearly smacked her face right into someone's chest.

"AHHHH!" When Rin finally calmed down, she asked, "Who are you, and why were you right behind me?" The one who startled her replied in an imperturbable voice, "I think I should be asking who you are since as I live here."

Rin stared at him open-mouthed in shock and when she realized how she must look like, she instantly snapped her mouth closed. "I'm sorry if I was rude. My name is Rin, and I was invited to spend the night by Inuyasha since my cousin Kagome said so."

The man relaxed a little when he realized she wasn't a thief. "Ah, so you're the cousin Kagome speaks so fondly of. My name is Sesshomaru, and I apologize if I startled you." Rin smiled at him and said, "No harm done. Did you just arrive here?" "Yes, as a matter of fact I did."

"I was passing down the hallway when I saw you enter here. I assumed you were a burglar, so I came here to check it out myself. Now that I see that I was mistaken, I must depart and leave you to your business."

As he was about to leave, Rin touched his arm and asked, "I'm sorry if I'm being too forward, but can you stay here and talk with me? I'm not the least bit tired and I doubt I'll be able to sleep soon." In any other situation, Sesshomaru would have shrugged her off.

He would have done so if it weren't for the girl before him that intrigued him and sparked his attention. As he nodded, Rin's eyes brightened and for a few hours, they just sat there talking with one another and Sesshomaru couldn't help but feel interested in her.

TBC

random quote: Maybe God wants us to meet a few wrong people before meeting the right one,

so that when we finally meet the person, we will know how to be grateful

AN:

hehe, got some fluffy and rin action going on there. though this will mainly be a kag/inu fic, i'll try my best to get some san/mir and sess/rin moments in here too. if any ideas pop in your head that you'd like to see, feel free to leave a message or put it in your next review since i'm in a bit of a slump right now. remember, possitive feedback are what authors are looking for! until then, i bid you farewell.


	3. Chapter 3

AN: In this chapter, it will be mostly about Kagome and Kikyo. Do not worry, I promise to make kinky ho into the psychotic wench she is very soon. To answer sesshoukunbelongstome, yes there will be Kikyo bashing and I recommend reading my first fanfic since it portrays her as the Kikyo we all love to hate. To inu-luv-3D, I don't know for sure yet if I'm going to have Kikyo stay bad or if she is good, then evil, then back to good. You'll just have to find out. I was planning on waiting for more inspiration since the ending of this chap has a pretty big cliffhanger but since it's my b-day, I decided to just post it. Hope you guys enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha and so on a so forth.

Random quote: Don't cry because it is over, smile because it happened

During the time Kagome was getting ready for the move, she barely had time to see her friends, since she was so busy. Rin had already gone back to Solaria, and Kagome still remembered how Rin kept asking about Sesshomaru and sneaking glances at him when she thought no one was looking.

She thought it was adorable, and that they would be a cute couple if they got together. She couldn't believe time passed by so fast, and it was already the day she had to leave. A sad smile crept on her face as she looked around her empty house.

She picked up her carry-on bag and went outside to the car. During the drive, she jumped when her cell phone buzzed, telling her that someone text her. She clicked it and she saw that Kikyo left her a message.

_Hey Kaggie! Juss lettin u noe dat im gonna be at da airport to cya off ok? Call me wen u get der cuz I got sumting to give ya._

_Ciao, Kikyo._

Kagome smiled after she read this. 'Knowing Kikyo, it's most likely going to be another fancy trinket to add to my collection,' she thought. The rest of the ride to the airport was uneventful, but she couldn't help feel wistful seeing the scenery pass her by and wondered when she would come back to Bellandra again.

When she got to her gate, she saw that Kikyo was already there. She saw her waving and ran up to where she was. When she was in front of her, she dropped her bag and said, "Hey Kiki. I'm so glad that you could come by and see me off. So, what is it that you wanna give me?"

"Weeeelllll, if you must know, I wanted to give this to you." With that said, Kikyo took out a jewelry box from her bag. She handed it to Kagome and when she opened it, she gasped. "Kikyo… I can't accept this."

Kagome was about to put it back in the box and give it back but Kikyo stopped her. "Please Kaggie? It would mean so much to me if you would accept this. Here, let me put it on for you." When Kagome started to struggle, Kikyo just slapped her hands away from her neck and clasped the necklace on her.

Kagome picked it up in her hand and just looked at it with a faraway look on her face. She knew how much this meant to Kikyo. Though she felt very happy to receive it, Kagome couldn't felt but feel something tug at her heart.

In her hand was Kikyo's family heirloom: the Shikon Jewel. It was one of the few things her mother had given her that was from her father. Not some gaudy piece of metal she got from her mother's clients to kiss up to her but something that actually meant something.

When she finally looked up, her vision blurred from the tears that were waiting to be shed. Kikyo saw this and she scoffed. "Don't get all sentimental on me. You know how I am with all this mushy gushy feelings."

Even though she said this all tough like, you could see tears in the corners of her eyes. Kagome only pulled her in a hug and Kikyo hesitantly hugged her back. After awhile, they broke apart and started laughing.

"Would you look at us," Kagome said, "we're acting like those drama queens back at school when we were leaving science camp. I'll bet you anything that they'll one day be successful actresses." Kikyo rolled her eyes and replied, "As if they have the talent to even act."

Kagome just laughed as she picked up her bag and went to sit down. Kikyo joined her and was startled when Kagome jumped up to her feet exclaiming, "Oh! I almost forgot! I have something for you to." Kagome reached into her pocket and pulled something out.

Kagome smiled while keeping it hidden behind her back and said, "Now close your eyes and stick out your foot." Kikyo looked at her as if she were crazy and Kagome pouted when she saw this. "Aw come, Kikyo," Kagome whined, "it's not like it'll scald you if you touch it."

Kikyo muttered under her breath, "I never know with you Kagome." Kagome gave her a confused look and said, "Did you say something?" Kikyo just shook her said, "No, nothing at all. You must be hearing things dearie."

She started to titter nervously which caused Kagome to narrow her eyes at her. "Whatever, just do as I say would ya!" Kikyo held up her hands and said, "Fine, fine, you don't have to be all snappy at me." She closed her eyes, missing the glare directed in her way.

Kagome started grumbling incoherently under her breathe the sounded like 'stupid wench' and 'need to learn to be more compliant'. Kikyo just chuckled and did what was asked of her. When she felt something cold come into contact around her ankle, she looked down.

She gasped and her hand flew to her mouth when she saw Kagome's favorite anklet around her own ankle. It was made of pearls and this pink crystal substance. The pattern was a pearl, then crystal, pearl, crystal, etc.

Though she'd never admit it to anyone, let alone Kagome, she had always admired it and envied Kagome for having it in her possession. Kikyo knew that Kagome treasured it because just like her necklace, it was a family heirloom from her father's side.

As she examined the pink shards glinting in the light, she couldn't shake the feeling of déjà vu that she saw it before. Before she could protest, Kagome held up her hand. "If you expect me to keep this necklace, you better not say anything about that anklet."

After a brief pause, she smirked and said, "Besides… I've seen you eyeing it ever since I showed it you." Kikyo's mouth dropped a little which caused Kagome to laugh. Kikyo just glared at her and said, "As if you weren't gawking at my necklace."

Kagome immediately stopped laughing which made Kikyo to snicker. Kagome playfully slapped her arm and then they both went to sit down. They started chatting aimlessly when Kikyo's cell phone beeped. She pulled it out and saw that she had text from Inuyasha.

_Hey Kikyo, I'm almost at da airport. U can go to yur own gate since yur flight is bout 2 leave too. Tell kagome I'll b der soon and have safe trip!_

_Ttyl, Inuyasha. _

Kikyo closed her phone and stood up. "That was Yasha, he said that he'll be here soon." Kagome also stood up and hugged Kikyo goodbye. Kagome said, "Have a wonderful trip and keep in touch you hear?" Kikyo just laughed and nodded her head.

She bent down and picked up her own bag. When she faced Kagome again, she said, "You better come back woman. If you don't, I'll drag you back myself." Kagome smiled brightly and hugged her. "Come back soon Kagome, it's gonna be boring without you."

With that said, she turned and left. Kagome just stared at her back as she left. She sat down and not even one minute passed before she felt hands cover her face. She felt someone's breath on her neck before she heard a familiar voice say, "Guess who."

TBC

Random quote: There's always going to be people that hurt you, so what you have to do is keep on trusting and just be more careful about who you trust next time around.

AN: Just telling you now, the person who said "guess who" isn't Inuyasha. Does anyone have a guess as to who it is? Hehehe, anyway, because of all my school work, I'll try my best to update at least once a month. You're reviews really make me feel good and give me reason to write more, especially to you mikan! Heheh, you know who you are and I promise to update ASAP! Remember, if you have any requests as a sub plot, feel free to tell me and I can put it in. Please leave a review and thanks to those who have already!


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Rumiko-san… all must bow down to her for creating such wonderful work.

Random quote: Don't try so hard, the best things come when you least expect them to.

Kagome smiled brightly as she turned around to face Miroku Houshi, another cousin of hers. As he was about to envelop her in a hug, she slapped his arm. Miroku rubbed his arm and exclaimed, "What was that for? Sheesh, I see you still hit hard as ever."

Kagome only smirked as she replied, "That's what you get for not visiting me more often. And where were you when your little sister was here hmm? I still wonder why Rin stayed with me when she could have stayed with you. Not saying I didn't want her with me mind you."

Miroku could only smile sheepishly. "Mushin had me doing chores all day long and I forgot." He held up his hand when he saw that she was going to say something with that look on her face. "Yes, I know that's no excuse and I already feel bad enough as it is ok."

"It didn't help matters that Mushin remembered when I asked when she was coming. So don't say a word Ka-chan." Kagome just pouted and stuck her nose in the air. "What makes you think I was going to say anything?" She looked at him from the corner of her eyes and smiled.

Miroku only shook his head while sighing. "Nothing dear cousin, nothing." He went around the bench to sit down next to her and when he was seated, there was a crash and yelling close to them. As they looked up, they saw Inuyasha on the floor rubbing his head while luggages were strewn about around him with an attendant yelling at him.

As Inuyasha picked himself up, he grumbled his apologies and just went straight to them. The attendant kept yelling something like "come back here" and "clean this up" but Inuyasha just ignored him and kept on walking.

When the attendant saw that it was hopeless, he grumbled as he started to pick everything up. Kagome couldn't help but giggle while Miroku chuckled at the sight. When Inuyasha was finally where they were, he scooped up Kagome in a hug.

Kagome blushed because not only was Inuyasha hugging her in a public place, he was also hugging her in front of her protective cousin. To her surprise, Miroku was grinning from ear to ear and said, "Well I'll just leave you two alone. Call me when you arrive in Solaria Kagome."

With that, he left them alone. After a while, Inuyasha finally let her go and made her sit down on the bench. "So… today's the day huh," Inuyasha whispered. Kagome sadly smiled and said, "Yea…" There was a short amount of silence before both Kagome and Inuyasha said the other's name at the same time. "Inuyasha--" "Kagome--"

They both stopped what they were going to say and after a while Kagome said, "I have something to say and give to you. Before you say anything, let me finish what I have to do and then you can say whatever you want ok?"

Inuyasha only nodded his head while Kagome searched through her bag. When she found what she was looking for, she pulled out a jewelry box. She set it down next to her and faced Inuyasha. "Inu-chan… I just wanted you to know that you've been the best friend I could ever ask for. You always comforted me when I was down and the one there for me in general…"

At this point, tears were blurring her vision and she struggled to not let them fall. She rubbed her eyes and she smiled when she saw the concern in Inuyasha's eyes. "Hehehe, guess I'm getting all emotional."

"Anyway, I just wanted you to know that no matter what, we'll stay friends and I'll do my best to stay in touch with everyone here, especially you and Kikyo. And… I wanted to give you this." She gave the box to him and when he opened it, his eyes widened and he immediately looked up at her.

"Before you refuse, at least listen why I want you to have it." When she saw that he wasn't going to interrupt her, she took a breath and said, "I've had this since I was very young and I'm sure you know this since I told you before."

"My dad gave it to me as a charm to make me less scared and know that I'm not alone. It gave me the courage to stay strong and I'm sure it'll work for you as well." With that said, she took out a beautiful diamond studded choker with a silver howling dog in the center.

It acted like a collar so there were different holes to adjust to practically any size. Inuyasha set the box down and hesitantly took the choker out of Kagome's hands. As he put it on, he felt overjoyed that Kagome would give him something that she cherished.

"Thanks Kag, I promise to keep this safe." Kagome just smiled up at him and nodded her head. She scooted closer to him and when she was close enough, she laid her head down on his shoulder. If she were to look up, she would have seen Inuyasha's face turn scarlet.

They stayed like that for what seemed like an eternity but in reality, it was barely a minute. When Inuyasha moved around a little to get more comfortable, he felt something shift in his pocket. For a few seconds, he wondered what it was and then it struck him.

He looked down at Kagome and poked her in the cheek to get her attention. Kagome grumbled and poked him back in the ribs. It soon turned from him trying to get her attention to a full out tickle fest.

When they finally calmed down Inuyasha exclaimed, "Why do you always make things more complicated than it needs to be? All I wanted to do was get your attention but nooo… you just had to start a tickle war didn't you?" Kagome just giggled and stuck her tongue at him.

"Well, you could have found a better way to get my attention instead of poking my cheek. You know that bugs me." Inuyasha just shook his head while pulling out a jewelry box of his own out of his pocket.

He opened it and pulled out appeared to be a necklace with a circle made out of 4 different pendants. She saw that there were actually two gold chains that the pendants were attached to. When she looked closer, she saw that the 4 pendants were an arrow, a quiver, a sword, and a sheathe. They were connected to each other's ends to form a perfect circle.

Though they didn't look it if they were separated, the pendants were made of flexible jewels which allowed them to bend. The arrow and sheathe were both made up of emeralds while the sword and quiver were made up of rubies.

When Inuyasha disconnected the 4 pendants, she saw the arrow and sheathe made up one necklace while the sword and quiver made another. "Turn around Kag, I'll put it on for you," Inuyasha softly said.

Kagome did as she was told and when she looked down, she saw that the arrow and sheathe were on either side of the Shikon Jewel. She felt tears welling up again and she couldn't help but laugh. "God, I don't know what's wrong with me today. I just keep crying…"

Inuyasha pulled her into a hug from behind so her back was to his chest. He put his head on her shoulder while his arms were around her waist. When he did this, her eyes widen a bit. "It's okay Kag. Just let it out. You know you don't have to act all tough in front of me."

"Besides, it's not good to keep things bottled up." Kagome just closed her eyes and leaned against him. "Thanks Inu-chan… I don't know what I'm going to do without you." Inuyasha tightened his arms around her and replied, "You're not losing me Kag."

"I'll come and visit you as much as I can. Just promise you'll call every day." Kagome nodded her head and laid her hands on top of his. They stayed like that until they heard a voice announcing her flight. Inuyasha reluctantly let her go and Kagome went to pick her stuff up.

She turned to face him and couldn't help but grin when she saw her choker around her neck and the matching necklace he gave to her glinting in the sunlight. She went up to him and threw her arms around his neck for one last hug.

When they let go of each other Inuyasha bent down to kiss her forehead, then cheeks, and then finally the tip of her nose. Kagome went on her tip toes and kissed both of his cheeks. She quickly turned around to leave before she missed her flight.

When she got to her gate, she waved goodbye to Inuyasha. Inuyasha waved back while thinking, 'I'll see you again one day Kag, you can count on it.' With that in mind, he turned and left the airport.

Over the years Kagome was away, just as they promised, the three friends kept in touch. Every holiday presents were sent and on rare occasions, Inuyasha and Kikyo were able to go to Solaria. Kagome would always call them everyday and they would talk for hours.

There was once an incident where Kagome was almost mugged in the 8th grade but luckily she had mace and could scream like a banshee. When Inuyasha found out, he was livid. A day after she told him, she found him waiting on her porch.

The next thing she knew, Inuyasha had her enrolled in a martial arts class. At first Kagome was against it but after a month, it became a hobby for her and she was learning quicker than what Inuyasha expected.

Kagome always had her necklaces underneath her shirt and was happy to know that Inuyasha never took his off either. Though Kikyo denies it, she was glad to know that she also wore her anklet at all times.

It was a week before school started in Bellandra that Kagome announced that she would be coming back. After nagging her mother for months, she finally relented and they would move back to Bellandra.

Kagome was overjoyed and immediately told them that she would be going to high school with them for their senior year. It took Kagome and her family about 5 days to pack, ship everything back to their new house, and settle down.

Since Kagome was so busy with the move back, she didn't have time to tell anyone that she was back in town. Since her grandfather didn't want any help with the move, it took them longer to put things in their proper place.

When they were finally done, it was the day before school started and Kagome couldn't wait for tomorrow to come. It was in the afternoon when she realized that she hadn't called either Inuyasha or Kikyo. She hurriedly went looking for her cell to call them.

When she first tried Kikyo, she was disappointed when Kikyo didn't pick up her phone, cell and house. When she called Inuyasha, she almost gave up hope when it kept on ringing. Just as she was about to hang up, Inuyasha finally picked up.

"Hey Kag, sorry it took me awhile to answer. Football practice just ended and if you tried Kikyo before, cheerleading practice is still going on." Kagome released her breathe she didn't realize she was holding and cheerfully said, "It's ok Inu-chan."

"I just wanted you guys to know that I'm in town already." When Inuyasha heard this, he immediately grinned and said, "Stay where you are Kag. I'm going to steal Kikyo away and then the three of us can go somewhere." Kagome laughed when she heard how excited Inuyasha was and said she would wait for them.

She told him her new address and then they both hung up their phones. When Inuyasha and Kikyo arrived in front of her house, Kagome immediately dashed out of her house, quickly said her goodbyes to her family, and for the rest of the day, the three friends spent catching up with one another.

'It'll be so cool if every day could be like this. No worries and spending the day with friends,' Kagome though wistfully. Too bad things never go the way we expect it to be and life always throws things in our way. The winds of change were blowing and soon things would never be the same.

TBC

Random quote: One day you'll ask me what's more important, my life or you. And I'll answer my life, and you'll walk away not knowing that You are My life

AN: Yes, I know… corny ending but blah. It's past 1am and I'm tired. If I didn't not mention this before, I'll mention it now. I'm trying to make a fic where I don't use Japanese words. The only exception would be their names and nicknames as you have already seen. Rin and Miroku are fraternal twins whose parents are divorced. They are the same age as everyone else except for Sesshomaru. Yes I know Kikyo isn't a bitch yet but she will soon! Just be patient people. If you have any other question or confusions, feel free to ask.

Mikan: I updated, you better keep your end of our promise or else your little stalkers will still haunt you! Hahah, anywho, being sick with the flu sucks as you know and I have yet to do any of the hw assigned to us. _sigh _Hopefully I'll have most of it done later today. Hope you get inspiration soon for your fic and good luck w/ memorizing your lines! I can't wait for the play!


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: If I owned Inuyasha, ch. 465 of the manga would have ended **_MUCH _**differently… but sadly I don't and the cursed chapter still exists. The song is also not mine and the version of 'Girl It's You' that I'm using was sung by a boy band named 'Devotion'.

Random quote: A good friend will come and bail you out of jail... but a true friend will be sitting in jail next to you saying, "Damn... that was fun!!

When Kagome got home after catching up with Inuyasha and Kikyo, she immediately went straight to bed. The excitement of the day finally took it's toll on her and she could barely muster up the strength to change for bed.

When she was finally done, she heard her phone ring and saw that Miroku was calling her. "Hey Ka-chan, just wanted to see if you got here in one piece." Kagome smiled and replied, "Yea, I just got came back from the mall with Inuyasha and Kikyo."

"That's cool. I just wanted to make sure you got here safely. Did you already get your classes and do you want a ride to school tomorrow?" Miroku asked. "Yea, I got my schedule in the mail. I don't need a ride tomorrow since I have something to do before first block starts."

"Don't you have football practice anyway? I remember Inuyasha said something about it before and Kikyo said she had cheerleading practice," Kagome answered. "Well… I was planning on skipping it and doing something else. What are you going to do," he inquired.

"I was going to try out for the school's dance team. I heard they're really good and you know how much I love to dance." For a moment, what Miroku said earlier flashed through Kagome's head. She narrowed her eyes and said in a low voice, "Cousin dear… you better not go near the dance try-outs." She could hear Miroku nervously laughing over the phone.

"Haha… now what gave you that silly notion dearest cousin?" Miroku chuckled tensely. Kagome smirked and said, "Just know what will happen to you if you are crazy enough to pull another stunt like before. Remember what happened last time I saw you peeping?"

Miroku shuddered from the flashback and immediately slumped his shoulders in defeat. "Fine fine… you win." Kagome laughed and shook her head at her cousin's antics. "So what are your classes Roku?"

"Um, let's see. So in order it's gov/econ AP, calculus BC AP, auto shop, and finally mythology/folklore. What about you?" When Kagome finally found her schedule, she replied, "Going in order, my classes would be japanese 4, biology AP, physiology, and your last class."

"Hey, we have one class together, now I have someone to copy off of. Haha, just kidding. Anyways, I'm gonna hit the sack now. Practice is pretty early and I don't want to be sleeping on the field and then get chewed out by coach. I'll see you tomorrow Ka-chan. Good night."

After Kagome said her goodbyes, they both hung up their phones and Kagome turned on the radio. "Hey everyone, next up is one of our love classics. Here's 'Girl It's You' by Devotion." As the music started playing, Kagome smiled softly.

_Flashback_

It was the last day of 5th grade and currently the soon to be middle schoolers were having a dance in the gymnasium. Miroku was hitting on the girls, without much luck, while Kagome was out on the dance floor with some of her other friends.

Unfortunately for Kikyo, her mother had dragged her to another fashion show. As Kagome looked around, she couldn't spot Inuyasha anywhere. She heard a soft new melody start to play and as she was about to sit down at one of the tables, she was pulled into someone's arms. "How about a dance with me Kag," Inuyasha whispered in her ear.

Kagome flushed at how close they were and just nodded her head. When she started to hear the words, she was surprised to hear Inuyasha singing along.

_If you were right here with me __I would want you to see (want you to see) __that without you girl __there would be no one else in this world_

Kagome wrapped her arms around Inuyasha's shoulders while he put his arms around her waist. She rested her head on his chest while they swayed to the music.

_If you would only take my hand __and try to understand (try and understand) __that you're the only one __that I would want to be my girl_

The world around them disappeared and to them, the only people existing were just the two of them, going with the rhythm of the song.

_All I do, is think of you __cuz the feelings I have are so true __each day I wait, when I can say __that I love you_

Kagome tightened her grip when thoughts of her moving away flooded her mind.

_cuz girl it's you __that I've been wanting all my life __girl you know that it's right __when I looked into your eyes __I knew that I give my heart to you (give my heart to you) __girl it's you __(girl it's you)_

Inuyasha rested his chin on Kagome's head while he tightened his hold around her.

_oh girl (babe), I thought about you endlessly (endlessly) __that's the way it should always be (always be, should always be) __can't you understand, I want to be your man __for all times (for all times yeah)_

As he was singing to her, everything that they have been through flashed through her head.

_forever girl I'll be right here (forever girl) __my thoughts of you __will never disappear (whoa) __you'll always stay within my heart __for all eternity (all eternity)_

A few tears streaked down Kagome's cheeks. When Inuyasha felt his shirt getting a little soaked, he lifted her face to look directly at his. Though he was confused as to why she looked so sad, he smiled reassuringly to her while he kept singing with more passion.

_cuz girl it's you __that I've been wanting all my life __girl you know that it's right __when I looked into your eyes __I knew that I give my heart to you (give my heart to you) __girl it's you_

In that moment, Kagome's fears and doubts were gone and all that was going in her mind was that he would always be there for her, no matter what happens.

_As fast as it may seem __I'm tired of hiding (that no one else) __all my hopes and dreams (could ever be) __girl there's no other way (and I just want) __and I wait for the day (to tell you this) __that I could feel your lips (with a kiss upon your lips)_

The two were so wrapped up in each other that they did not notice that everyone was looking at them with delight, thinking how good they complemented one another.

_cuz girl it's you (it's you) __that I've been wanting all my life (wanting all my life) __girl you know that it's right __(girl don't you know that I need you so) __when I looked into your eyes __I knew that I give my heart to you __(I just want to give my heart to you) __I've been wanting all my life __(you're the one I need in my life) __girl you know that it's right __(you know that it's right) __(cuz when I looked into your eyes) __when I looked into your eyes __I knew that I give my heart to you __(I knew I give my heart to you) __girl it's you_

As the music ended and Inuyasha stopped singing, the pair reluctantly released one another but Inuyasha draped his arm around her shoulder. Kagome looked up at him and smiled as they made their way off the dance floor.

_End Flashback_

'I wonder what would have happened if I told Inuyasha I was moving that night instead of the sleepover. Things worked out for the better so I shouldn't be asking 'what if' questions. Tomorrow is the start of senior year and I can't wait to be in the same school as my best friends.' Kagome turned off her radio, got ready for bed, and went to sleep.

When Kagome arrived on campus the next day, she immediately regretted not asking Miroku where everything was. She didn't want to bother any of her friends since they all had practice so she just started wandering around until she could find someone to ask for directions.

As she was walking around, she noticed a group of three guys near the amphitheater. A guy with his hair in a ponytail (Kouga) noticed her and looked at her. When the other two noticed the first stopped talking, the turned and looked at her too.

Kagome felt nervous when she approached them but sucked it up and stopped when she was a few away from them. "Hi. Um… can any of you tell me where the dance studio is? I'm new here and I don't know my way around yet."

Kouga walked up to her and put his arm around her shoulder. "Sure, I'll take you there myself. Ginta, Hakkaku, I'll meet up with you guys later."

With that, Kouga started walking away with Kagome. Kagome was in a daze that someone would just put their arms around her when the just met. When his hand went lower and closer to her waist, she snapped out of it and pushed him away from her.

"On second thought, I'll just go look for it myself. Thanks for your help though." As Kagome was saying this, she was slowly backing away and before Kouga could react, she sprinted away from him. For a while, all Kouga could do was stand there in shock.

This was the first time any girl rejected him. As he watched her run away, a smirk started forming on his face. 'School just got more interesting this year. She'll be a challenge and I love the thrill of a challenging chase. Just wait woman, I'll make you mine.' With those thoughts in mind, Kouga went back to where the guys were.

After a while, Kagome finally found her way to the dance studio. She was a lot of girls already there and she felt like an outsider since she still didn't know anyone other than her friends from before.

A girl with a ponytail that went to her midback went in front of everyone and all the talking stopped. "Hey everyone. I'm Sango and I'm the captain as you all know. I'm so glad that there's such a good turn out this year. Alright, right to business."

"First I want you all to stretch and then I'll call each of you in one by one. You will all do a 30 sec solo to the music that you've brought and I'll post the first cuts tomorrow morning. With that said, I wish you all luck and I'll call in the first girl in about 5 minutes."

"Oh, and if any of you see a guy with a small ponytail, be sure to tell me right away." As Sango walked away, they could see her eyes were slit and she was cracking her knuckles. Everyone nodded and started to stretch. After everyone went, it was finally Kagome's turn.

When she entered the room, she noticed it was only Sango there with another girl controlling the radio. Kagome gave the girl her CD and said "Number 5". When she was ready, she gave the girl a nod to say she was ready and the music started playing.

When the 30 seconds were up, Kagome was breathing a little bit heavier. Both Sango and the other girl were clapping which made Kagome blush. She smiled a little and went up to get her CD. Before Kagome left the room, she heard Sango call out her name.

"I know this might be a little early but from your performance, I'd say you made the team." Kagome eyes widen and Sango only laughed and smiled at her. "To see if you're as good as I think you are, meet me at the bleachers."

"If you can keep up pick things up quick, you'll for sure get a spot on the team. Do you mind helping us lock up? It won't take long and I want to ask you a few more questions." Kagome nodded and in 5 minutes, they headed outside.

The other girl went in another direction while Sango and Kagome headed to the main building.

"Are you new here? I've never seen you at school before." Kagome nodded and said, "Yeah, I moved from here 7 years ago and I just recently came back for my senior year."

"That's cool. So what's your schedule like? I regret taking hard classes, senior year is supposed to be fun. I have japanese 4, calculus BC AP, dance, and mythology/folklore. What about you?" Kagome told her and they saw that they had the same 1st and 4th block. The two of them talked before class started and they knew that it was a start of a great relationship.

TBC

Random quote: Never cry, because no one is worth your tears. And the one who is won't make you cry.

AN: I'm sooooo sorry I haven't updated when I said I was. School has been hectic lately and it's finally spring break man! Time to hibernate! Haha any who, I have yet to come up with a high school name as you can already tell and I'd like to hear what you think would be a good name. And yet again, if anyone has any ideas, please tell me since I don't have much inspiration since it's being sucked out of me from my american lit class. The schedule they have is a block schedule and for those who don't know what it is, it's where you have a max of 4 blocks per semester and those classes last the whole semester and then you switch to your other classes. For those who wanna hear the song, try youtube, most likely it's there. Until next time, talk to you later.


	6. AN

So... it's nearly been a year since i've last updated and for that i'm truly sorry. It's my spring break right now so I should be able to send in the newest chapter at the lastest tuesday night at 11:59. So here's a list of their classes and to let you know, the school's name is called "Cosmos". Again sorry for the long wait and forgive me this not being an actual chapter.

Kagome: 1st semester

japanese 4

biology AP

physiology

mythology/folklore

2nd semester

foods

calculus BC AP

government/economy AP

free

Inuyasha : 1st semester

international business

free

physiology

mythology/folklore

2nd semester

foods

tv/film

government/economy AP

calculus BC AP

Sango: 1st semester

japanese 4

calculus BC AP

dance

mythology/folklore

2nd semester

foods

free

physiology

government/economy AP

Miroku: 1st semester

government/economy AP

calculus BC AP

auto shop

mythology/folklore

2nd semester

foods

tv/film

physiology

free

Kikyo: 1st semester

international business

biology AP

art 4

mythology/folklore

2nd semester

foods

calculus BC AP

free

government/economy AP

Kouga: 1st semester

government/economy AP

biotech

art 4

mythology/folklore

2nd semester

foods

tv/film

free

calculus BC AP

Rin: 1st semester

international business

calculus BC AP

physiology

mythology/folklore

2nd semester

foods

law

free

government/economy AP


	7. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: If Inuyasha was mine, I wouldn't be so worried about getting money for college…

Random quote: Never frown, even when you are sad, because you never know who is falling in love with your smile

After dropping their stuff in their first block room, they headed off to the bleachers. While Sango went to get her radio, Kagome walked to the bleachers and waited for her there. After a while, Sango came and said, "So to test out your skills I'm going to do a simple dance routine and see how fast you can pick up on it."

"Based on that and how you execute the moves, I'll be able to see if you deserve the spot without doing call backs." With that said Sango turned on the radio and started to do the call back dance routine. When she saw that Kagome was just staring at her, she stopped.

When she did, Kagome said, "Please keep going. I usually just watch the moves over and over until I got it if the moves aren't too complicated." Sango just shrugged and continued doing the routine. After a few more times Kagome joined in the dance.

Out of the corner of her eye Sango saw her doing the dance. She stopped to watch and evaluate Kagome's performance and was happy to see how quickly Kagome was able to pick it up.

She saw that Kagome stumbled over a few steps but she was doing very well without any instructions. Sango turned off the radio when Kagome finished the last sequence and smiled broadly. "Congratulations Kagome, you're officially a part of the 'Starlets'.

Kagome was grinning widely and before she could say anything Sango said, "Don't ask about the cheesy name. Since this is Cosmos High School, the principal wanted the name to relate to the school name." Kagome just laughed and then they heard the warning bell go off.

"Well we better hurry up; you don't want to be late on your first day of school now do you?" Sango picked up her radio and they went back to their first block.

_Brunch_

"You want to go to the cafeteria? School food isn't all that great but it's still pretty good, especially since most of the time I'm always in a rush and I skip breakfast." Kagome just shrugged and after they got some food, they checked each other's schedules again.

"Hmm… I have bio AP next and you have calc. Are the classes near each other?" inquired Kagome. "Not really but I'll walk you to class since you still don't know your way around. If you want to hang out during lunch come find me in the cafeteria."

"I'll see you around ok?" Sango replied. They both waved goodbye and when Sango went around the corner, Kagome went into the classroom. As Sango made her way to her own class, she saw Kikyo and Inuyasha walking in the direction she just came from.

Inuyasha saw her and waved to her. Sango smiled and waved back and then they were in front of each other. "Hey Sango, where you heading off to?" Inuyasha asked. "Just going to calc and since the final bell is going to ring soon I have to get going. I'll see ya around, later."

Inuyasha and Kikyo went to the science wing while Sango went to the math wing. Inuyasha dropped off Kikyo in front of the door and made his way to his car. When Kikyo entered the classroom, she saw on the overhead where her assigned seat was.

As she made her way over there, she did not see Kagome who was on the other side of the room, digging through her backpack. Throughout the whole period, neither girl realized the other was there.

_Lunch_

While Kikyo went to the back parking lot to go have lunch with her friends, Kagome went to the cafeteria to find her newest friend. Kagome spotted Sango at a table that was practically full and made her way over.

When Sango saw her, she made room next to her to let Kagome have a seat. "Hey everyone, this is Kagome. She's new here so make her feel welcome." Everyone said their greetings as Kagome settled herself in. Just then she got a text from Miroku.

She texted back replying that she was in the cafeteria and suddenly got another text from him saying that he'd be there a few minutes. When Miroku arrived at the cafeteria, he was glad to see that Kagome was around a lot of people.

When Sango looked in his direction, she saw him coming this way smiling. She immediately started panicking and everyone around her noticed. One girl asked, "What's wrong Sango and why are you trying to hide?" "That lech is coming this way!"

"Quick, someone get rid of him before he starts his little speeches again." Without anyone noticing him, Miroku was able to sneak up on them. "Hello lovelies, wonderful weather we're having don't you think?" Everyone jumped at his voice and quickly turned to him.

Before Sango could say anything, Kagome said, "So, you're the infamous lecher I've heard so much about. I should've known." Miroku just grinned from ear to ear and sat down next to her. He bent down and kissed Kagome on the cheek.

When Sango saw this, she felt her chest tighten up a bit but pushed it back. She was about to shove the pervert off her new friend when he asked, "How's your first day of school been Ka-chan? I hope it hasn't been too awful."

"Wouldn't want you thinking poorly of your new school now would we?" Kagome laughed at his antics since she was used to it while everyone else was wondering how these two knew each other. They seemed very close for people who just met each other.

Sango kept looking back and forth between them and saw how close they were next to each other. Again she felt something weird in her chest but she just shoved it back like last time. "How… how do you two know each other? Is he one of your childhood friends Kagome?"

Kagome shook her head and replied, "Nope, this here is my cousin." The tightening in Sango's chest disappeared after her initial shock and she was confused as to what that feeling was. Once everyone got over it, they went about their business until the bell rang.

After getting directions to her next class everyone went to their own classes. As she entered her class, Kagome looked around and saw that there were no assigned seats. She noticed right away someone familiar.

She made her way over there, oblivious to the stares from everyone else in the class when they saw where she was heading. The person had their back to her while they were standing next to tables, talking with a few other guys.

From experience she knew it was futile to surprise him but that didn't stop her from having her fun. With a grin, she leapt at his back and at the last second her target turned around and caught her in his arms and swung her around to steady himself.

Everyone around them was shocked to see the new girl all over Inuyasha and Inuyasha actually let her. The only girl he openly showed warmth to was Kikyo and on occasion Sango. One girl in particular was smirking at the little display that just happened.

'Well well well… this is a juicy piece of gossip the girls would just love to hear, especially our little queen bee,' Yura thought to herself. Just then the teacher came in the room as Inuyasha and Kagome separated.

During the class period whenever they had the chance people were talking about the new girl and how friendly she was with Inuyasha. Then it became heated when someone mentioned Kikyo and her reaction how 'her man' was being chummy with some other chick.

After 3rd block ending, everyone was surprised to see them link arms and headed out together. Yura just sniggered and ran off to her last class she shared with Kikyo. While Inuyasha and Kagome went to his locker to drop off some of his stuff, Yura made her way to where Kikyo and their friends were.

The girls turned their heads to her and saw how out of breath she was. Kikyo raised an eyebrow at her and motioned for Yura to take a seat. When Yura was able to breathe normally again, she said, "You'll never guess what I saw during my physio class."

As Yura told them what happened, she was pleased to see that everyone was hanging on her every word. The thing that troubled her Kikyo's passive expression. She expected at least for her eyes to smolder like they usually do when she's angry but they weren't.

In fact, it seemed to her that Kikyo didn't mind at all but that didn't make any sense. The last time a girl got even remotely close to Inuyasha, Kikyo got rid of her before the poor sap even got to say a word to him.

It was as if Kikyo had some sort of device telling her when someone was coming near what she deemed as hers. Sango and Miroku were near them so they were able to hear all that they said.

Sango got worried about what Kikyo would do to Kagome since every girl in their school knew that Kikyo had an unspoken claim to Inuyasha who was ignorant of this fact. She turned to face Miroku and saw his relaxed attitude as if he didn't know his cousin was in serious trouble with the vicious popular girls.

Before she could question him, she noticed how everyone quieted down all of a sudden. She turned towards the door and saw what Yura said was actually true. Kagome was animatedly talking and grinning up at Inuyasha while he himself was smiling softly at her.

Those near them started backing away, not wanting to get in the crossfire. Kagome finally noticed her surroundings and spotted her other best friend standing near a bunch of other girls. She turned to Inuyasha and told him she was going to where Kikyo was.

Inuyasha just nodded his head and went over to where Miroku and Sango were. Everyone watched as Kagome made her way towards Kikyo and thought how suicidal she was being. The girls near Kikyo were snickering amongst themselves and waited to see what would happen next.

Sango attempted to go over there but before she could take a step, Miroku stopped her. She tried to yank her hand out of his grip but he only held on tighter. Sango knew she couldn't ask Inuyasha to do anything because he didn't believe Kikyo would do such things.

TBC

Random quote: Don't stand if front of me, i may not follow

Don't stand behind me, i may not lead

Stand beside me and be my friend


End file.
